


Convictions

by 3SpidersWithAPen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3SpidersWithAPen/pseuds/3SpidersWithAPen
Summary: There are three truths that all elves know by heart
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Convictions

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something for this ship since season three aired. This fic is just a small character study I did as training. It's a bit of a mess, but I wanted to post it before I changed my mind.
> 
> I do have a longer AU planned for these two, tho.

There are three truths that all elves know by heart: 

1\. Humans are greedy leeches. They crave to expand their kingdoms, to destroy and conquer. Be it against elves, to reclaim the territories they were banished from, or even against themselves seeking more land, more riches, more power. Their hunger is never sated.

2\. Humans are blood-thirsty monsters. They are more than willing to spill the blood of the innocent in their pursuit of power. They draw upon the life of magical creatures to fuel their dark magic. They don’t respect anything, nor anyone, not even that that is sacred.

3\. Humans are traitorous creatures. They lie and cheat in order to achieve their goals, to win, to rule. Family bonds are ignored, severed. Even on the battlefield, they know no honor. 

Sunfire elves, who are the closest to the Breach, who must battle humans once and again, who have suffered the most casualties, are the ones that have the truths most present. As such, Janai had grown surrounded by them, repeating them, seeing them proven true. And yet, a human had shaken her perception of reality.

Amaya had tried to destroy the Breach, preventing elves from coming into their side, yes, but also doing the same for humans, putting the lands every elf thought they wanted to conquer, out of their reach.

Amaya was diligent, kept skirmishes to the minimum, tried to maintain her soldiers alive. Didn’t go into battle unless provoked.

Amaya had fought valiantly, with honor. She had sacrificed herself instead of sending a foot soldier to their doom.

She had saved her life.

Even though they were enemies, despite their mutual hatred, she had chosen to spare her and promptly surrendered right after. She had shown quite a bit of resistance when interrogated, but that was usually a given.

And then proceeded to be a sassy jerk.  
  
But being an ass was no crime. And after having passed judgement she had turned out to be “pure of heart”. 

She had warned them about their false king.

Stopped Janai from fighting a battle she couldn’t win.

Comforted her when the truth of having lost her sister downed on her.

And, suddenly, Janai realized the three truths didn’t seem so true anymore.


End file.
